rcnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Way to Glory
|series_number = 4 |release_date = January 1, 2005 |isbn = 0743498828 }} The Way to Glory is the fourth novel of David Drake's RCN series, published in 2005. Plot Violence racks Cinnabar. The fleets of the tyrannical Alliance are on the move, and at home class riots threaten to rip apart not only society but the Republic of Cinnabar Navy. Lt. Daniel Leary has earned promotion, but the needs of the Republic and the RCN require that he serve under an officer whose paranoia has already led him to execute crewmen out of hand. Signals Officer Adele Mundy has repeatedly proved her skills and loyalty as Cinnabar's most accomplished intelligence agent, but now elements within the Republic want to draw her into a conspiracy like the one that led to her parent's massacre. Leary and Mundy battle their way from riot-torn streets to spies in an outlying base and an anarchic planet where violence is the only law, but if they succeed at every stage, one test still remains: a space battle against an overwhelming Alliance force. Even for Daniel Leary it will be a difficult fight to win -- and almost impossible to survive. Detailed Plot In , following the revaluation of the secret military build-up in the Commonwealth of God, the Republic of Cinnabar finds itself once again at war with the Alliance of Free Stars. In the middle of all this, Commander Aban Slidell of the sloop [[RCS Bainbridge|RCS Bainbridge]] antagonizes the common spacers of Cinnabar by executing several of his crewman for attempted mutiny during a training exercise. When he is aquitted of all wrongdoing in his court-martial, riots break out in the streets of Xenos, and Lieutenant Daniel Leary has to save a young woman, Marta Grimes, from the mob. Soon after, Adele Mundy learns from spymaster Bernis Sand that Leary's beloved corvette, the ''Princess Cecile'', is to be scrapped. Leary and his crew are to transfer to the anti-pirate tender [[RCS Hermes|RCS Hermes]], to mix with Commander Slidell's crew on a new assignment far away from Cinnabar. Unhappy with this turn of events, Adele convinces Sand to have the Princess Cecile sold to Daniel's personal dockyard instead, and also insists that Leary is made the Executive officer of the Hermes. After being summoned and explained the situation by Admiral Anston, Leary reports to Commander Slidell and hands him a message which states that the Senate will decree Special Honors to the late Commander Stacey Bergen, in the form of extraordinary elevation of Leary, his closest living relative, on the Lieutenant's List, putting Leary's appointment back to the date of Bergen's retirement from the RCN twenty-one years ago, thus making Leary one of the most senior lieutenants in the service. While Lieutenant Ganse, the officer Leary just surpassed, takes the news rather well, the Commander is extremely unhappy and makes no attempt to hide it. On the day before the launch, Leary is invited to a private meeting with a beautiful woman, but when he arrives at the agreed location, he is suprised to find his estranged father, Speaker Corder Leary, instead. From him, Leary learns that one of the executed mutineers, Oller Kearnes, was the Speaker's illegitimate son, and thus Daniel's half-brother. Commander Slidell killed him in as revenge for Corder driving his brother, Jan Slidell, into ruin and suicide for betraying Corder's affair with Oller's mother to her husband at the just the right time to ruin a complicated business deal, costing Corder a lot of money, even by Corder's standards. Corder demands that Daniel use the mission to "dispose" of Slidell for the honor of the Learys of Bantry. His son refuses and leaves, but not before enjoying the "apology" of the beatuiful servant who lured him there. References Characters Ames • Josh Anston • Maeve Astola • Avars • Barnes • Tomas Bayard • Bencini • Thora Bencini • Stacey Bergen • Blantyre • Bokely • Bragg • Lars Buscaigne • Calahan • Aris Choravski • Cory • Dagenham • Dasi • Dorst • Episcopo • Gaby • Ganse • Gorney • Marta Grimes • Hagbard • Haughtry • Hernandez • Hogg • Christine Jacopus • Kahn • Bruno Kearnes • Lira Kearnes • Oller Kearnes • Keith • Kwo • Corder Leary • Daniel Leary • Mawhire • Conn Medorn • Zita Milne • Molliman • Mondreaux • Adele Mundy • Lucius Mundy • Pasternak • Patco • Peeker • Pennyroyal • Porra • Princhett • Celia Raynham • Geneva Raynham • Rittenhouse • Rocker • Bernis Sand • Seens • Sentino • Shin • Aban Slidell • Jan Slidell • Sun • Terrel • Tiomka • Andy Toron • Tovera • Delos Vaughn • Vesey • Vondrian • Wesso • Ellie Woetjans • Yermakova • Paolo Zileri Starships * [[RCS Bainbridge|RCS Bainbridge]] * [[RCS Cutlass|RCS Cutlass]] * [[RCS Garnet|RCS Garnet]] * [[RCS Hermes|RCS Hermes]] * [[RCS Maspero|RCS Maspero]] * [[RCS Princess Cecile|RCS Princess Cecile]] * [[RCS Schelling|RCS Schelling]] * Cutter 613 Nations * Alliance of Free Stars * Republic of Cinnabar Locations Burwood Stars • Chatsworth Minor • Cinnabar • Earth • Galactic North • Grand Gallery • Hise • Lindesfarne • The Lower Deck • Nikitin • Novy Sverdlovsk • Pleasaunce • Shamrock • Sinmary Port • Strymon • Xenos Other aircar • Academic Collections • anti-pirate tender • Bayard and Sons • Bureau of Communications • Bureau of Material • Celsus Library • Chief of Rig • court-martial • Cullert • Director of Construction • dyeweed • Fifth Bureau • Glover Stars Squadron • Gold Dust Cluster • Grimes of Octagon • Guarantor • Guarantor's Palace • Harbor Three • Hiatus • High Drive • Jacopus • Kostroma Star • Order of Strymon • Matrix • Mawhire of Rondolet • Medal of the Republic in Red • Ministry of External Affairs • monorail • Mundy of Chatsworth • Naval Gazette • Popular Party • RCN Shore Police • Republic of Cinnabar Navy • Russell of Walsingham • Shippers' and Merchants' Treasury • Speaker of the Cinnabar Senate • Speaker's Rock • Three Circles Conspiracy • Tyler • Valleva External links